Flushed Away II: Down the Drain
by Psi Kat
Summary: DISCONTINUED. See profile
1. Breaking the News

Flushed Away II: Down the Drain

by Psi Kat

Yay! Another Flushed Away fic! Sweet.

However, before I get to the fic, I have some things I want to say to a few reviewers (who I won't name)

1. I'd love for Flushed Away to have it's own section too! That would be awesome. However, it won't happen until more people write Flushed Away fics.

2. How do you know when my last fic took place? It could have been a week after the film ended, or it could have been five years.

Seriously though, thanks to all of my reviewers. Have some steamed shrimp! (My favorite food)

Now then, let's get to the required stuff so the fic can begin!

Takes place: After "Proposal."

Disclaimer: Dreamworks Animation and Aardman own Flushed Away. Therefore, I do not own Flushed Away. If I did, several sequels would be on the way and Roddy and Rita would have actually kissed in the movie.

"" indicates speech.

'' indicates thought.

"_Italics_" indicate the slugs singing.

* * *

"_Going to the chapel and we're gonna get married...going to the chapel of love..._"

Rita and Roddy looked at each other. Roddy was more nervous than he had been when he proposed. Rita gave Roddy a reassuring smile. It didn't help.

They had gone to Rita's house to break the wedding news to her family. Rita knew her family would be happy, but Roddy couldn't help but feel nervous about breaking the news. He wasn't to sure how her father would take to it. After all, he hadn't cared for the fact that Roddy was from up above. Rita had said that her father would want her to be happy, but Roddy still wasn't sure.

Rita went ahead and opened the door to the house. The immediate squeals of "RITA!" could be heard all over the sewer. Roddy watched the little mob with a chuckle before heading inside. "I missed you, too," Rita cooed to her siblings. Seeing Roddy watching them, she grinned. "You can't help but love them," she said. Roddy didn't take his eyes off her. "No, you certainly can't," he replied. Rita felt herself blush, which several siblings saw. "Oooo, Rita and Millicent are all snuggly now?" they chorused. Roddy grinned and put his arm around her. "You could say that," he said teasingly, earning himself a glare from Rita. Then she smiled. "Hello, Grandma," she said cheerfully.

"TOM JONES!"

While Roddy was fending off her crazed granny, Rita found her mother and father in the kitchen. "Hello, Mum, Dad," she said. "Rita, welcome back," her father said. "I'd hug you, but..." he nodded at his body cast. Rita smiled. "No problem, Dad," she said. Rita's mum, however, had nothing holding back her embrace. "We've missed you. How's life for you?" Mum asked. Rita smiled. "Why don't you come out for a minute? Then Roddy and I will tell you," she said teasingly. Both parents raised an eyebrow, but they followed her into the living room where Roddy was still being chased. "Grandma, why don't you sit down for a minute?" Rita asked sweetly. "IT'S TOM JONES!" was the response. Rita laughed. "You can chase him again in a minute. We have something important to tell you." Grandma reluctantly sat down. "Make it quick, then," she insisted.

Rita faced her family. "Roddy and I have decided to get married," she said proudly.

At first, there was dead silence as the news sank in. Then all of the young girls started squealing with questions; "When's the wedding? What's your dress going to look like? Can I be the flower girl? How big's the cake?" The young boys all made faces at the thought of a mushy wedding. Granny started howling - "HOW COULD YOU MARRY TOM JONES?" - and Rita's mum hugged her daughter. Her father frowned, but managed to say, "Congratulations."

"See? That wasn't so bad," Rita teased as she and Roddy headed back out on the water. Roddy sighed. "Your dad didn't look too happy," he said. Rita rolled her eyes. "He'll get over it," she said. "He's probably just in shock." Roddy nodded, unconvinced. Rita then grabbed his hands. "Roddy, it'll be fine," she said reassuringly. "Nothing's going to happen." Roddy was able to manage a smile. "That's better," Rita said, giving him a hug. "Now, let's head off. We can start planning later over dinner."

Meanwhile, above the city, someone was watching and listening. Someone who hated them. The someone growled, "You rats shall know happiness no more. You will be finished."

* * *

BWAHAHAHA! I love cliffhangers. (I know, that wasn't the world's best chapter...)

Anyway, I'd be happy to hear any suggestions you have for the story, because chapter stories tend to present problems for moi. (Plus I've got two other stories that require updating.)

Read, review, and go to Rio!

Psi Kat


	2. Problems Start

Flushed Away II: Down the Drain

by Psi Kat

You know what? I was thinking about Flushed Away, and guess what? IT'S A STUPID MOVIE! It was SO stinking bad! Happy Feet was SO MUCH BETTER!

...GOTCHA!

Lol, my friend Netaro suggested I do that. (grins)

Anyway, onto chapter two!

See previous chapter for disclaimer and explanations.

* * *

"What about April?"

The question was from Rita. She and Roddy were having dinner and trying to plan their wedding. So far, they hadn't gotten very far with either.

"April might be nice...not too cold, not too hot," Roddy said slowly. Rita nodded. "That was my thinking. Plus, not a lot of couples get married in April, so we might get things a lot cheaper as well," she added. Roddy nodded. He did not look too excited. Rita frowned at him. "What's with you today, Roddy? You look about as happy as a barnacle." Roddy sighed. "I guess I just didn't realize so much went into planning a wedding," he said. Rita didn't buy it. "That's not the only reason," she guessed softly. Roddy shifted. He swore sometimes that Rita could read minds. "It's just...oh, I don't know," he said. Rita then got up and went to Roddy's side. She sat beside him and put her arm around his shoulder. "What is it, Roddy?" she asked, a little more stern this time. Roddy hung his head. "I guess...I don't know...I'm..." "You're scared," Rita finished for him.

Roddy stood up at once. "I am not scared!" he said, though in truth that's exactly what it was. "It's just that, I, well..." he faltered when he saw Rita's you-can't-fool-me expression. His shoulders slumped. Embarrassed, he turned around. "Okay, maybe I am scared," he said. "But it's perfectly fine. I'll get over it." Rita got up again and joined Roddy. "It's not going to help if you don't acknowledge what your scared of," she chided him. He glared suddenly at her. "I don't have to acknowledge anything!" he snarled. Rita was stunned, but quickly recovered. "You don't have to yell at me!" she growled. "And you don't have to yell at me!" Roddy snapped back. "Well, if that's the way you feel, then good night Roderick St. James of Kensington!" Rita then stormed below to find a sleeping spot where she wouldn't be near him.

"_Hit the road, Jack...and don'tcha come back no more, no more, no more, no more...hit the road, Jack...and don'tcha come back no more..._"

Roddy watched her go with an evil little grin. Then he steered the boat towards land and jumped off. Above, that someone was still watching with glee. "This is working exactly as planned!"

* * *

GASP! What's wrong with Roddy? Who's the mysterious someone? Why isn't the moon made of cheese?

Well, read, review, and you might just find out!

See ya later!

Psi Kat


	3. Another Arguement

Flushed Away II: Down the Drain

by Psi Kat

Hello again! How was your Black Turkey? (Thanksgiving/Black Friday) Mine was pretty boring, but the turkey was fine. Also, I never realized how tasty rice flavored with saffron and jasmine was! Yummy.

Of course, that's probably the source of my bizarre musical theater/Flushed Away dream. No, the Flushed Away characters didn't randomly start singing and dancing. (Although, that would make a good fic.)

As for why this took longer than expected...the site was having some problems accepting this chapter. So RAWR! It's finally up! TAKE THAT!

Yeah, yeah...I know it's short. I'm bad at writing long chapters. But I'll get better!

Anyway, disclaimer and such are in the first chapter.

Thanks, reviewers! I love you all!

P.S. Happy Feet was ok, but Flushed Away was so much better.

* * *

Rita forced herself to get up the next morning. At first, she couldn't figure out why she was so grumpy. Then she remembered. 'Roddy...Well, I'll give him a piece of my mind,' she thought irritably. She then climbed onto the upper deck of the boat.

Roddy wasn't there.

Surprised, Rita rubbed her eyes to make sure she was seeing right. She was. "Roddy?" she called out. No response. Concerned, Rota explored the entire boat and the waters surrounding it. No Roddy anywhere. Her heart plummeted. "I can't have made him that angry," she said to herself. "Well, well, look at what the alley cat dragged in," came a tart remark from behind her. Rita whirled around to see Roddy sneering at her. Her worry instantly turned into fury. "Where have you been?" she growled, glaring at him. Roddy continued sneering. "I was out. What were YOU doing?" he retorted. Rita got right in his face. "I was looking for you! I was worried! Why did you leave? And why did you come back?" Roddy's sneer faded a little. "I was getting some alone time in. I certainly needed after that time with you!"

This stung Rita very hard. But she didn't show it. She just went to the controls and steered the boat to the shore. Without looking back at him, she said, "Get off my boat." Roddy did so, then he headed off, laughing. Rita watched him go in silence. Then she slid down so no one could see her. A few tears formed in her eyes, and she angrily wiped them away.

Meanwhile, as soon as Roddy was out of the boat's sight, he pulled out a miniature talkie-walkie. He carefully pressed a few buttons, then carefully whispered, "It's done," into it. There was a moment's pause. Then, "Good job. Return to base." Both Roddy and the voice on the talkie-walkie began laughing evilly.

* * *

Oh my god...I can't believe I wrote that chapter! (cries) That was beyond hard for me to write...I need sugar!!!!!

Thanks again for reading. Please review - and fix me some jasmine and saffron rice!

Psi Kat


	4. Slugs to the Rescue

Flushed Away II: Down the Drain

by Psi Kat

Argh...I am so unbelievably lazy! I should have written this sooner, but I wanted my last English essay to be decent. (Our final is Tuesday. Blegh.)

So, how are you guys doing in preparation for Christmas? Honestly, I haven't done a whole lot other than help decorate the tree. It looks good, though!

Anyway, wish me luck and enjoy this chapter!

Oh, and if you know of any good songs for the slugs, please let me know. I'm having a hard time finding songs for the slugs.

Disclaimer in first chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

The slugs had seen the entire thing. And they were in shock. Were these two the same two rats who had once been so close? True, Rita seemed herself. But Roddy...the slugs knew something was up. The slugs looked at each other, silently making an agreement. Then the mass of slugs followed Roddy into the maze of sewers. Roddy, of course, was totally oblivious. He just wore that same evil smile that he had donned when he had called someone. He paused for a moment, causing some concern among the slugs. Then he went down another pipe and vanished.

Surprised, the slugs went down the pipe, looking every which way for Roddy. To the left, no Roddy. To the right, no Roddy. In front of them, no Roddy. Behind them, no Roddy. Slightly off to the left in front of them slightly to the right, no Roddy. Then a slight _clank_ came from above them. The slugs all looked up. There was Roddy, climbing a ladder. This time, some slugs stayed behind while others climbed the wall after Roddy. Although, the slugs began to grow tired after several long minutes of dragging themselves up the wall. Roddy, however, was having no problems. He just kept climbing, as if he was programmed to do just that.

After what seemed like hours to the poor slugs, they finally reached the top of the wall. They crawled onto what seemed like...a blank ledge and a wall. Confused, the slugs watched Roddy to see what he would do next. He just strode up to the wall and muttered something under his breath. For a moment, nothing happened. Then someone said, "ADMITTANCE GRANTED." A door in the wall slid up, and Roddy entered. The slugs slithered after him as quickly as they could. The door slammed shut behind them. Then the slugs got a look around where they were. They collectively gasped. Inside, there was a rich collection of only the finest things. Chandeliers of genuine crystal hung from the ceiling. Fancy, tasteless paintings hung everywhere. Whoever lived here was fabulously wealthy, especially for a sewer resident. The slugs were stunned. Why on earth was Roddy here? In answer, someone stepped out of the shadows.

It was Le Frog.

"You have done very well, my minion," he said softly. "Yes, Master," Roddy answered in a droning, flat voice. All of the slugs tilted their heads. Master? Le Frog chuckled. "Master. That has a, how you say, _so sweet_ ring," he said. Then he turned and pressed a button on the wall. It lifted up to reveal...

The real Roddy. Tied up and dangling above a dangerous current of water. And very angry.

"You won't get away with this! You hear me!" he roared at his captor and the second Roddy. "Oh, but I've already begun, you poor English fool," Le Frog laughed. The second Roddy also laughed, rather dryly, until Le Frog told him to shut up. Roddy's anger intensified. "What do you expect to gain from this? You won't get anything out of this!" he snapped. Le Frog's grin widened. "Oh, but I _will_ gain something from this...or rather, _une dame belle_," he informed his captive. Roddy glared at him. "What do you mean?" "Why, I mean Mademoiselle Rita, of course," came the reply.

Roddy gasped. The slugs gasped. The other Roddy just stood there.

"You are surprised? Why? I said when we met I liked a fiery girl. And I know no other girl like that." His captor's expression softened in memory. "Of course, it was obvious she wanted you. That could not be tolerated. So now, this lovely (and very expensive) robot clone of you will cause Rita to despise you beyond time. Then I will send you down the drain. And, finally," his grin grew wide again, "She will learn of this, and of how I _tried_ to save you, but you were out of reach before I got there. She will feel so devastated and grief-stricken, she will run straight into my arms."

By now, all of the color had gone from Roddy and the slugs. Roddy hung his head. "Rita..." he whispered painfully. He couldn't believe it. Even though he doubted the plan would work, he couldn't believe that Rita thought this robot was him. It was just too much.

The slugs could see that. They looked at each other, and hurried off to find Rita.

* * *

Well, this story is turning out to be shorter than I thought...oh well. This chapter was longer! (Although my French sucks...)

Anyway, I gotta go study for my English final! Let's hope I remember all of the uses for a comma, eh?

Read, review, and give me movies for Christmas!

Psi Kat


	5. Oh, Rita

Flushed Away II: Down the Drain

by Psi Kat

Hello again, fellow FA fans! I have good news, bad news, worse news, and more good news.

Good news - I got the rest of my English essays back. The lowest grade I got on any of them was a 90!

Bad news - The 90 was on my essay comparing Rita from Flushed Away to Fiona from Shrek. Obviously, Rita and Fiona are greatly under appreciated.

Worse News - The new Flushed Away game is very short, extremely difficult, and is a bit different from the movie. Not to mention the slugs are your enemies!

More Good News - I'm updating again! Weeee!!!

Oh, my FA game is for GBA, so I don't know how it will differ on other platforms. However, I do recommend playing as Rita when you can - she's easier to handle and her Jump attack is more accurate. (Plus, her R attack is SO COOL!!!!)

Anyway, on with the fic!

Disclaimer and notes in chapter 1.

* * *

Back at the Jammy Dodger, Rita was doing a few little repairs. She wasn't feeling very enthusiastic anymore though. She knew it was because of Roddy, but she was furiously ignoring it. She angrily wiped more tears from her eyes. 'Come on,' she thought. 'You were just fine without him. You can manage without him.' Just that thought made her heart break more. Her head and shoulders slumped. 'It'll just takes a little time.'

"_Rita...oh, Rita..._"

Rita's head snapped back up. She looked around in surprise. "Is someone there?"

"_Rita...oh, Rita..._"

She looked out onto the landing. The slug chorus was there, looking at her. "What?" she demanded. The slugs blinked. Then they started singing again.

"_Oh, Rita,_

_There's something you need to know, Rita;_

_The Roddy that you knew_

_Has been taken away from you_

_It's true!_"

Rita gasped. "Is that why he's been acting like he has?"

"_Oh, Rita!_

_Le Frog has taken him, oh, Rita!_

_And in his place has sent_

_A quite robotic gent,_

_Rita!_"

That was a little much. "You mean that the Roddy I had the fight with was a robot?" Rita asked, hers eyes narrowing. The slugs just nodded. "What in the world would that French idiot want with us?"

"_Oh, Rita!_

_Le Frog wants nothing more than yooooouu,_

_And he'll get rid of Roddy to have you,_

_Oh, Rita!_"

Rita's eyes became huge again. "Le Frog is doing this because he wants _me_?!?" she exclaimed in disgust. "That...that..." she couldn't think of a bad enough insult. The slugs nodded. Rita's eyes darkened in anger. "He will regret this once I get my hands on him!" she hissed. She dove below the deck for a few moments, then reappeared with her bow and a newly fashioned quiver of crayon arrows. She hopped to the wheel of her boat and it roared to life for her. "Let's go," she growled to the slugs.

* * *

Alright! Rita knows, she's on her way, what could possibly go wrong? (Random person throws a soda bottle at her) Hey! Not cool, man!

P.S. That song the slugs sang is a parody of the song "Maria" from _West Side Story_. Great show, great music. I recommend the movie.

I don't think I'll be able to have another chapter up before Christmas, because I'm going to my dad & stepmom's for the rest of the week. We'll have a fairly good time (I hope) and I'll get some presents! Sweet!

Anyway, I'm going to try and beat the Flushed Away game again. You should at least give it a try, even if it is hard. (Just a warning: New characters that were not in the movie are in the game - and the slugs are evil! NOOOOOOO!!!!!)

Alrighty! Read, review, and do the Chicken Dance, y'all!

Psi Kat


	6. Mission: Rita

Flushed Away II: Down the Drain

by Psi Kat

Well, Happy New Year, everybody! Is anyone else stunned that it's 2007 already? And how did you guys ring in the new year?

My mom and I watched a TV Land special - "100 Greatest TV Quotes & Catchphrases" - for 5 hours before watching the ball drop. Some great quotes were on that list too! ("D'oh!" "Oh my God! They killed Kenny!" "You eeeeeediot!" etc.) My favorite one, though was a political quote. Any guesses as to which one?

Well, I'll let you ponder and I'll tell you at the end of the chapter. So, let's get to it!

Disclaimer up front.

* * *

The night was silent again. Not a breath of air stirred.

RRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAARRRRRR!!!!!!

Except for the sound of the Jammy Dodger II. Rita and the slugs were on their way to rescue Roddy from Le Frog. And Rita couldn't wait to get their hands on that slime bucket. "Oooo...he'll never dare mess with anyone again," she hissed to herself. "Which way now?" she called to the slugs who were riding with her. They formed a giant arrow pointing port. She nodded grimly and turned port. She then could see the ladder leading to Le Frog's lair. "Is this it?" she asked. The slugs nodded. "Let's go," she said icily. She double checked her supply of crayons, then docked the boat and headed up the ladder. The slugs stayed close behind. They quietly started singing,

"_Well, I got a woman mean as she can be..._

_Well, I got a woman mean as she can be..._

_Some-a-times I think she's almost as mean as me..._"

Rita shushed them. She then found herself on the ledge. "Now what?" she muttered. She carefully started feeling around the wall. "There has to be a way in," she said angrily. In frustration, she kicked the wall.

_Click_.

To everyone's surprise, the door opened. Rita wasn't sure if this was a trap or not. But she took the chance. The last of the slugs slithered in as the door closed behind her. "Ok...where is Roddy?" The slugs then began slithering in the direction Roddy had been held captive. Rita just followed them. Then the slugs gasped.

The door to Roddy's captivity was wide open. And Roddy was no longer inside. Frantically, the slugs began looking around the room for Roddy. Rita also began to look. But before she could react, a bag came down over her head, followed by a heavy blow.

"You are _mine_ now, Mademoiselle Rita."

* * *

Ooo...I hated doing that. But Rita can handle it. I know she can!

Anyway, what was that quote I was talking about? It was at a Vice President debate way back when. (I also forget exactly who said it, but I know he was addressing Dan Quayle when he said it.) Dan Quayle had been compared to Jack Kennedy a lot over the campaign, and it was going to his head. At the debate, he did some stuff with the Jack Kennedy thing. Then his opponent got to speak. And he said,

"Senator, I knew Jack Kennedy...Jack Kennedy was a friend of mine...Senator, you are no Jack Kennedy."

Everyone watching went bananas. Dan looked like he'd been slapped in the face. It was AWESOME. Then, of course, it was Dan who ended up winning. He still never recovered from the blow.

Alrighty then, that's that chapter. I'll try to have the next one up shortly.

Read, review, and study your religions!

Psi Kat


	7. The Choice

Flushed Away II: Down the Drain

by Psi Kat

Sorry about the wait again...I've been having some rough times here. Plus I started college classes again. My math teacher is INSANE! But he seems very good. I just hope I'll survive the semester.

Anyway, on with the fic!

Disclaimed in chapter 1. Don't you dare sue me!

* * *

Rita groaned. Her head felt like it was splitting. She tried opening her eyes, only to find that she was in a totally dark room. She tried moving - she was bound by something. Angrily, she started to work herself free. "Well, it's about time you woke up, Mademoiselle," Le Frog's voice said from off to the left. Rita felt an angry roar come to her throat. "You are going to pay for this, you fat, big headed water sack!" she spat. Le Frog chuckled. "You still have your fire. I admire that," he replied. It now sounded like he was walking around. "But your fire won't save you now," he told her. The lights in the room went up, blinding Rita. When she regained her sight, she could clearly see Le Frog by a switch. He grinned at her. Then, he motioned towards a tank, adding, "And it certainly won't save him." Rita looked to see who it was. Her heart nearly stopped.

It was the tank that Roddy was hanging over. Their eyes connected. "Roddy!" Rita cried out. "Rita, that thing wasn't me! It was a robot!" Roddy called down. "I know that!" Rita yelled back. Roddy blinked. "Oh," he replied. Le Frog just rolled his eyes. "If you're done, the perhaps we can get to more pressing matters," he said coldly. Rita turned to him, a look of death in her eyes. "What do you want now?" she growled. Le Frog smiled and began walking again. "It's really very simple, my dear," he answered. "If you want your _petit copain bête_ to be spared a trip..." Le Frog glanced back over to Roddy, "...Down the drain, you will agree to be my bride."

The angry redness on Rita's face turned a deeper shade.

Roddy cried out, "Rita, don't! Don't do it! You don't deserve this... this wartbag!" Le Frog whirled around. "Don't push it, rat," he snarled. Then he returned his gaze to Rita, who was fighting harder than ever to escape. "You have one hour to decide," he told her. "If you still haven't chosen by then, I'll choose for you." His hand gently stroked a switch nearby. Then he started to leave. "One hour," he reminded her. Then pitch blackness overtook them again.

* * *

(Singing) Cliffhanger's are a writer's best friend...

Anyway, that's this chapter. I hope to get to the next one shortly.

Read, review, and enjoy life!

Psi Kat


	8. Decision

Flushed Away II: Down the Drain

Hey! Has everyone heard the news? Flushed Away is out on DVD on February 20!!! (starts counting down the days)

Lol...I'll probably just ask for it for my birthday. That'll be easiest.

Alright then! On with the story!

* * *

The minutes ticked by. Rita desperately tried to work herself free, but with no luck. Roddy couldn't do very much from his position, and the slugs weren't helping either.

"_Why do people hurt us so? Only those in love would know what a town without pity can do..._"

Neither one wanted to admit it, but they both were starting to think it was hopeless. Roddy looked for Rita in the pitch blackness. "Thank you for coming for me," he said softly.

Rita managed to meet his gaze in the dark. "Of course I came for you," she replied, sounded a little hurt. "You didn't think I would?"

Roddy swallowed. "I didn't know if you would be able to find this place," he answered nervously. Rita looked like she understood. Roddy took a deep breath. "Rita, I want you to know that I don't want you with him. I don't care what happens to me. You're the one I'm worried about," he told her.

Rita shook her head firmly. "I'm not going to let you go that easy," she said. "Not after everything we went through... You mean too much to me."

Roddy's heart stopped. He understood what was going through her head. And he wasn't going to let it happen. "No, Rita! You can't do it! You just can't! You don't deserve it!"

Rita glared at him. "I know what I'm doing, Roddy." With that, she sat back and patiently waited for Le Frog. Roddy's heart just broke. And then they heard sticky footsteps approaching the room.

* * *

He he...I wonder what will happen next? (Evil cackle, cough) Heh Heh.

Anyway, 20 days till Flushed Away! Mark your calendars!

Read, review, and I'LL BE BACK!!!

Psi Kat


End file.
